It Wont Be Better
by Dragon Scar
Summary: Annalise Zinc is a Bounty Hunter. She's trying to track down Mike Feldmen when Ranger gets a lead that makes her choice between her old friend and her job. (A Stephanie Plum Novel)


Protector  
  
By  
  
Dragon Scar  
  
I never thought I would be a Bond Enforcer. I think I wanted to be something crazy when I was a kid. I think I wanted to be a ninja. There is not much you need to know about me. I work for my friend's uncle at Vincent Plum Bail Bonds. Stephanie is in this job to annoy her mom; I am in this line of work to pay my bills. I get 15% of the guys bond when I bring his or her sorry ass into court because they missed their first date. There are times when I would not mind getting someone's house but that would be somewhat mean. Being a bond enforcer is kind of fun. I work in the field, but I have this bad habit of pissing people off and getting shot at. They tend to hit my Motorcycle a lot. Eight motorcycles and 80 stitches later I have one thing to say, I love my job. By the way, I am Annalise Zinc and I am a Bond Enforcer, which is just a fancy way to say Bounty Hunter.  
  
I live with Stefan. He has been my best friend since High School. It is almost as if I'm living with my college roommate only were not in college anymore and Stefan's a guy and he's gay. The two of us live in a one garage, two floors, and three-bedroom condo thing. Best thing is that Stefan's dad is putting up most the rent, only because he thinks I can turn him straight. Even thought my last three boyfriends have turned gay after our last kiss. Anyway here some stats on Stefan, he has 26, gay, Jewish and a striper. Don't I have great friends? Anyway, right now I am on my way home from the office. Before I stop home for something to eat and a shower, I need to go buy a new pair of handcuffs. Thanks to the party, my friends through for my twenty-first birthdays I have five pairs of fuzzy hand cuffs but I do not think that's bounty hunter like. Who am I kidding I will just get a pair on my way to work tomorrow I am starving!  
  
When I pulled in the driveway, I saw Stefan's lover, Jimmy, was here. It's a dead give a way when a blue sun fire is sitting in front of the house. I put my motorcycle in the garage and went inside. "Hey Stefan, hey Jimmy!" I called from the front door so I could give them enough time to get off each other and compose themselves.  
  
"We're in the living room." Where else would they be?  
  
"How was your day, guys?" I asked walking into the living room to see the two of them cuddled together and watching the news.  
  
"Rite as rain." Jimmy smiled which could only mean one thing. They did it again. That is what I get for having a gay Jewish room mate. "We need to talk to you missy."  
  
"Shoot." I sat down on the coffee table in front of them. I was not about to sit on the couch with them. I know what happened last time.  
  
"I take it you had a good night last night." Stefan smirked. How the fucked did, he knows about that.  
  
"Yeah I bagged a bad guy and got some extra flow!" I did not know they knew. They were out last night.  
  
"That's not what we mean. Who was in your bed with you?" I turned red with embarrassment. I could not speak. "I've seen him before. He's brought you home hasn't he." Stefan pulled in close.  
  
"I closed an account that's all." I somehow managed to get out.  
  
"It was that Ranger guy wasn't it. The guy who trained you?" Stefan said realizing the truth. I nodded.  
  
"I need to take a shower." I said quietly. I walked up the stairs but I heard them talking.  
  
"Who's Ranger?" Jimmy asked.  
  
"It's the guy who thought her to be a Bounty Hunter."  
  
"Stefy, why don't you like him?"  
  
"He helps Annie and Stephanie out and then he has them repay him with a night in bed. The worst part about it is that he's so hot he should be gay!" The worst part was I knew it was true. "He's like a man whore or something!"  
  
I hate it when he is right. I really do. It is somewhat annoying. I heard my cell phone ring. I must have left it on the kitchen table again. "Stef, get that." I called to him.  
  
"Its your cell."  
  
"I know! Answer it!" Guys are a pain. Gay or straight they are still a pain in the ass.  
  
"Its slut boy."  
  
"Ranger?" I asked knowing it was a yes.  
  
"Yeah, slut boy." Stefan called to me. I turned and started down stairs. He met me at the bottom of the stairs with my cell phone. "Have fun with Slut Boy." He handed me my phone.  
  
"You rang." I said sarcastically.  
  
"I got a lead." I sighed. I really did not want to go out tonight. I had a half of pint of Ben and Jerry's and a spoon that have my name on it. "What's wrong babe?"  
  
"I'm just tired. No big deal."  
  
"I'll be there in a few. Get dressed and get the oil out of your hair. Take a shower." Now I have to take a quick one. I was planning to stay in the shower until I was all prunie all over. Now I just have enough time to take a quick shower. It did feel good to get all that car grease off my skin. I got into a bad fight earlier. Rolling around in a grease pit is not my idea of a good day. I got out of the shower to hear Stefan and Ranger having a fight. I went to the stairs to see how bad it was only to see them standing at the door about to kill each other. "Ranger go sit in the kitchen, Stefan go take Jimmy to the basement and do something" anything. "Ranger I'll be down in a second or two."  
  
"Nice legs Annie." Jimmy joked as he followed Stefan to the basement. I went my room and found a dress to wear. I do not know why I had this dress here. I wore the dress to senior prom. Just a little old. It was strapless and dark blue and oddly enough, it still fit. Lucky me. I grabbed my makeup bag and my matching blue purse and a pair of silver shoes and walked down stairs. I walked to the kitchen table, with my shoes in hand, and handed Ranger my make up bag.  
  
"I'll need this for the car." I grabbed my normal leather handbag, took my gun and ID out of it, and put it in the bag. "Ready?" I said sliding in my shoes.  
  
"Not bad for being told about this fifteen minuets ago." My hair was tied back into a cute bun on top of my head. It worked. 


End file.
